sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Saki 03. Confrontation
Synopsis In this episode, Hisa and Mako register for the prefectural tournament, the rivals in the prefectural (Ryuumonbuchi, Kazekoshi, Tsuruga) are shown, Harumura and Saki finally become friends... and the plot between Saki and her sister, Teru, thickens. Haramura is still surprised and upset at Saki's previous playing style, wins, and dislike of majhong. While playing a game with Yuuki and Kyotaro, Saki reverts back to her playing style of breaking up yakumans (Kokushi Musou) and returning to +/- 0, allowing Yuuki to win. Nodoka rushes out in frustration and Saki chases after her. After Saki explains her situation, they make a promise to try their best, get to Nationals, and beat it. Summary The episode begins with Nodoka trying to play like Saki online and getting +/- 0, but failing. On her way to school she is interviewed by Nishida about any other players she is interested in. Although she sidesteps and replies about trying her best and focussing on her own style, Nodoka thinks about Saki and is interpreted by Nishida to be denying Saki's existence and skill. The scene then switches to Hisa in a Student Council meeting about the flea market, in which she is jotting on a sheet of paper the ordering of the majhong team with short forms of the placement. Short forms of the 5 positions - i.e. tai for taishou ''(captain) or ''chu for ''chuken ''(Lieutenant) are on the left and the first 3 spots are filled with Yuuki, Mako, and Hisa's names. The captain & vice-captain ranks are empty. Mako interrupts the meeting and Hisa leaves after saying that living things are not allowed in the flea market. It switches to Saki dreaming of Teru mentioning Rishan Kaihou, it's meaning of flowers blooming on the mountain, and what might happen if Saki tries her best... She then returns to reality with shadowing of the fact she's read the magazine with her sister being the National Tournament's champion. Kyotaro & Hisa then explain to Saki and Mako respectively the explanation behind Nodoka's behaviour/treatment of Saki. Kiyosumi's freshmen then play a majong game, where in the first round Saki and Nodoka win first and second. During the break, Yuuki complains about not winning and Saki reverts to her +/- 0 style, breaking a yakuman in the process to give Yuuki the win. Nodoka storms off and Saki follows, trying to explain. Back at the tournament hall, the drawing brackets is shown and the primary threats - Kazekoshi and Ryuumonbuchi - are shown as seeds. Hisa is then talked about for loudly announcing, albeit embarassing, her determination to see them in the tournament. Players in the finals, Tsuruga, and Amae are shown as well. Nodoka explains Saki why she is angry and says that she can't have fun if Saki doesn't try her best and they won't be able to get to Nationals if Saki doesn't try. Saki then is shown revealing part of her situation with Nodoka (the rest may happen, but only part of it is shown) with her mother and Teru in Tokyo and not being able to reach Teru before. Nodoka learns that Saki's sister is the champion of previous Spring & Summer tournaments, and they mutually promise to try their best and get to Nationals together. The episode ends with Hisa phoning Fujita pro to go all out and teaching Nodoka and Saki a lesson (episode 4), to inspire them to improve. Characters Episodes navigation Category:Saki episodes Category:Episodes